1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to chemical functionalization of solid-state nanopores and nanopore arrays, methods of forming chemically modified solid-state nanopores and applications thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Nanopores, pores of nanometer dimensions in an electrically insulating membrane, have shown promise for use in a variety of sensing applications, including single molecule detectors. The nanopores used in such applications can be biological protein channels in a lipid bilayer or a pores in a solid-state membrane. Solid-state nanopores are generally made in silicon compound membranes, one of the most common being silicon nitride. Solid-stale nanopores can be manufactured with several techniques including ion-beam sculpting of silicon nitride and using a-beam lithography and wet etching in crystalline silicon followed by oxidation.
There also has been recent demonstration (Golovchenko's group in the Harvard Physics Department) of a reliable nano sculpting approach for making single nanopores of 1.5 nm in diameter in silicon-nitride solid-state membranes. In this approach, the processing steps employing focused ion beam lithography and low energy sputtering with feedback monitoring are highly reproducible and reliable. However, these nanopores are still too long (>10 nm) for use in measuring single nucleotides (see: J. Li, D Stein, C McMullan, D Branton, M. J. Aziz and J. A. Golovchenko; Ion-Beam sculpting at nanometer length scales, Nature 412, 166-169 (2001), the entire contents of which are herein incorporated by reference).
The use of nanopores in single-molecule detection employs a detection principle based on monitoring the ionic current of an electrolyte solution passing through the nanopore as a voltage is applied across the membrane. When the nanopore is of molecular dimensions, passage of molecules causes interruptions in the open pore current level. The temporal variation in current levels leads to a translocation event pulse. These detection methods are described at length in: Kasianowicz J J, Brandin E, Branton D. Deamer D W (1996) Characterization of individual polynucleotide molecules using a membrane channel. Proc. Nat Acad Sci 93:13770-13773; Akeson, M, Branton, D, Kasianowicz J, Brandin E and Deamer D, (1999) Biophys. J. 77: 3227-3233; Meller A, Nivon L, Brandin E, Golovchenko J, Branton D, (2000) Proc Nat Acad Sci 97: 1079-1084, all of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirities.
Nanopore detection techniques have been used for biomolecule detection. For example, various nanopore sequencing methods have been proposed. In 1994, Bezrukov, Vodyanoy and Parsegian showed that one can use a biological nanopore as a Coulter counter to count individual molecules (Counting polymers moving through a single ion channel, Nature 370, 279-281 (1994) incorporated, herein, by reference. In 1996, Kasianowicz, Brandin, Branton and Deamer proposed an ambitious idea for ultrafast single-molecule sequencing of single-stranded DNA molecules using nanopore ionic conductance as a sensing mechanism (Characterization of individual polynucleotide molecules using a membrane channel, Proc. Nat. Acad Sci. USA 93 13770-13773 (1996), incorporated herein by reference). Since then, several groups have explored the potential of α-hemolysin protein pore as a possible candidate for achieving this objective. (See, for example: Akeson, M, Branton, D, Kasianowicz J, Brandin E, and Deamer D, (1999) Biophys. J. 77: 3227-3233; Meller A, Nivon L, Brandin E, Golovchenko J. Branton D, (2000) Proc Nat Acad Sci 97: 1079-1084; Braha, O.; Gu, L. Q.; Zhou, L.; Lu. X.; Cheley, S.; Bayley, H. Nat. Biotech. 2000; Meller A. Nivon L, and Branton, D. (2001) Phys. Rev. Lett. 86:3435-3438: Meller A. and Branton D. (2002) Electrophoresis, 23:2583-2591; Bates M, Burns M, and Meller A (2003) Biophys. J. 84:2366-2372; Zwolak M, Di Ventra M (2007). Rev Mod Phys 80:141-165, each of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety) The methods seek to effectively determine the order in which nucleotides occur on a DNA strand (or RNA). The theory behind nanopore sequencing concerns observed behavior when the nanopore is immersed in a conducting fluid and a potential (voltage) is applied across it. Under these conditions an electrical current that results from the conduction of ions through the nanopore can be observed. The amount of current which flows is sensitive to the size of the nanopore. When a biomolecule passes through the nanopore, it will typically create a change in the magnitude of the current flowing through the nanopore. Electronic sensing techniques are used to detect the ion current variations, thereby sensing the presence of the biomolecules.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,959, the entire contents of which are herein incorporated by reference, describes methods for determining the presence of double-stranded nucleic acids in a sample. In the methods described, nucleic acids present in a fluid sample are translocated through a nanopore, e.g., by application of an electric field to the fluid sample. The current amplitude through the nanopore is monitored during the translocation process and changes in the amplitude are related to the passage of single- or double-stranded molecules through the nanopore. Those methods find use in a variety of applications in which the detection of she presence of double-stranded nucleic acids in a sample is desired.
There are numerous challenges to develop effective nanopore detection techniques. Control of nanopore surface characteristics presents an obstacle to nanopore use in detection applications. Without refused control over the nanopore characteristics, nanopore detection apparatus cannot be constructed to be selectively sensitive to desired molecules or environmental alterations. It would be desirable to provide solid-state nanopores wish surface characteristics that can be selectively modified to enable specific uses in detection and sensing applications.